Up To No Good
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***James Smut*** Ummm, James is up to no good at work... POSTED ON TUMBLR AS WELL!


**A/N Just a lil drabble I wrote the other day on tumblr, I thought I'd share it here for those of you who don't follow me there or whatever...**

Imagine that you're at work and your boss just called an impromptu meeting. Just like the rest of your co-workers, you scurried to the meeting room and sat in a chair surrounding the big wooden oak conference table, looking around for your assistant James. He disappeared from your office a few minutes ago, but hasn't come back yet and you begin to worry, hoping that the boss doesn't notice and fire the guy. James has been working with you for a month now; he's incredibly handsome and let's just say that you and him have indulged in a little overtime, and you'd hate to have that come to an end.

The boss sits down and lets his secretary begin talking about how things will be changing as far as computer systems and you grow bored quickly, listening to the old woman drone on and on, when suddenly a touch to your knee startles you. You jump and look around, but no one else seems to have noticed. As if on cue, a hand skims over the top of your thigh and you reach down to hold it in place, and pretend to scratch your ankle as you bend down and come face to face with none other than James under the table, looking up your skirt. "Stop", you mouth to him and slap him lightly on the head, then right yourself before anyone else catches on.

James seems to have other plans though, because his strong hands pry your legs apart and something wet and warm begins works it's way up to the apex of your thighs. You grab the pen in front of you and grip onto it until your knuckles are white, trying to fight back the cry of pleasure that wants to come out. Not satisfied with your seating arrangement, James grips your hips and tugs you closer to the edge of the chair so he can have more access to what he wants. You bite down onto your lip when your panty is nudged to the side and you feel the tip of his finger circle your entrance. As much as you want him to stop, desire is coursing through your veins and you're well aware of the fact that pleasure overrides everything, especially any rational thoughts.

You press your lips together, trying to keep your breaths even and not whimper as James's finger glides up and down your folds tenderly at first, teasing until you're biting back a scream and pretty sure the pen is about to break in half. You wiggle your leg in silent warning, and your assistant finds the exact spot you've been willing him to touch, and runs his thumb over the little nub, pushing it up and down, and back and forth, driving you crazy. You feel yourself break out in a sheen of sweat and your body flushes. You hope no one can tell what's going on, and a quick look around confirms that not one person is paying attention to you.

You feel yourself getting closer to your release, and instinctively slip your hand under the table to tangle into James's silky locks. This seems to only encourage him further because his finger disappears from your love button and relocates itself at your core, pushing deep inside of you. You close your eyes as it rubs against your sweet spot perfectly, and feel like you're being consumed by flames when James flicks his tongue against your clit, easily torturing you by adding another finger. His hair tickles at your exposed skin, only adding more incredible sensations to the beautiful insanity.

All coherent thoughts exit your mind and everything surrounding you begins fading away as James expertly works your body. How you're keeping yourself still instead of rocking your hips against his face, you'll never know, but somehow your trembling arms are keeping you in place. A moan wants to escape your mouth as the intense building up inside of you comes to a peak. You're clutching the arms of the chair tightly as stars explode behind your closed eyelids and your walls pulsate around James's fingers wildly. You've never experienced an orgasm this powerful before, most likely due to the fact that you're at work and in a meeting, and you can't quite control yourself.

Crying out an "ahhhhh", you slump against the back of the chair when the orgasm is over, and then snap your eyes in realization. As you suspected, all eyes in the room are on you.

"Ummm", you swallow hard and feel James right your panties and pull your skirt back down to it's proper place. "I'm not feeling so great. I need to go the bathroom", you lie and stand up abruptly, then proceed to run out of the room.


End file.
